El ultimo año
by kanae kuran
Summary: Harry y Hermione cursan su ultimo año en Howarts, y se confesaran su verdaderos sentimientos y tendrán un viaje que cambiara su vida.


**De regreso a Hogwarts**

**Era un nuevo año, si empezaría a hacer su vida como el quería pues ya no tenia las mismas preocupaciones de antes, si... su vida seria diferente.**

**Eran la 10:50 en la estación King Cross había mucho movimiento era un nuevo año escolar, se veían las familias despedirse de sus familiares pues ya no los verían por un tiempo, Harry hubiera deseado que sus padres estuvieran ahí, pero se sentía feliz por las personas que estaban a su lado.**

**-¡Harry!, te ves contento-decía Lupin**

**-¡si así es!-respondió-me siento contento de que ustedes estén aquí conmigo-**

**-sabes que siempre estaremos contigo, por que eres muy importante para nosotros-añadió Tonks**

**Lupin y Tonks procuraban Harry desde la ultima batalla ya que en el séptimo curso se fueron en busca de los horrocruxes, no pudieron acabar su educación, Harry ya no volvió con los Dursley pero sentía que tenia que volver a verlos, ¿para que?, ¿si lo habían tratando tan mal?, no lo sabia pero eso lo pensaría después.**

**Pudo observar a lo lejos a una pequeña familia de pelirrojos los reconoció al instante.**

**-¡Harry!, ¡hijo!-gritaron**

**-¡Sra. Weasley!-pronuncio-¡que alegría verla de nuevo-giro su mirada para velo mejor**

**-Señor Weasley-dijo mas seriamente**

**Como este Harry saludo alegremente**

**-¡Harry amigo!-interrumpió Ron**

**-¿como estas?-pregunto Harry**

**-bien-le dio un fuerte abrazo que le impedía respirar**

**-¡R... RON, me lastimas!-fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir el pelinegro**

**-Ron lo estas asfixiando-dijo Ginny con tono calmado**

**Ron soltó a Harry con mala cara y subió al tren claro no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y de Lupin y Tonks.**

**-¿como estas Ginny?-pregunto Harry**

**-bien gracias -decía mientras lo abrazaba**

**Harry había estado enamorado de Ginny pero la palabra enamorado, no era lo mismo que amor para el, ahora solo la veía como a una amiga.**

**-¿porque esta enojado?-pregunto el pelinegro**

**-Solo porque no le dije quien era mi novio-respondió**

**-¡Chicos es hora de que suban!-dijo Molly**

**-¡Esperen! ¿y Hermione?-Harry pregunto preocupado por no saber de su amiga**

**-no te preocupes-Ginny lo tomo del brazo-Dijo que nos buscaría en el tren.**

**Harry y Ginny se despidieron y subieron al tren y se separaron pues Harry buscaría a ron y Ginny a su novio.**

**Unos minutos después encontró a su amigo se veía contento ¡pues claro como no! si estaba comiendo un tarta de manzana que le había preparado la Sra. Weasley**

**-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Harry**

**-¡claro hasta la pregunta ofende!-agrego Ron**

**Minutos mas tarde llego Hermione, había cambiado un poco pues su cabello rizado, ya no estaba ahora era un cabello quebradizo y le llegaba a los hombros.**

**Hermione se veía hermosa, su uniforme ya no era holgado se ajustaba a su hermosa figura, y se había maquillado muy levemente, se veía espectacular.**

**-¡pero que te pasa si es tu amiga!-pensó Harry**

**-será tu amiga pero se ve espectacular-contesto su subconsciente**

**-lo se, pero ella es como mi hermana-contrario Harry**

**-¡y que!, eso no quiere decir que la ames-esta vez su subconsciente sonaba algo enojado**

**Hermione se sentó a lado mio, podía oler su perfume era delicioso.**

**-será un gran año ¿no creen?- dijo animada mente Hermione**

**-¡si tienes razón!-respondió el pelinegro**

**-¿Pero que te has echo?-Ron hablo en voz alta**

**-¿de que hablas?-parecía un poco avergonzada**

**-¡no te hagas la que no sabe nada!-pauso a falta de aire-¡hablo de tu cabello!**

**-lo alacié-Hermione parecía triste-¿se ve tan mal?**

**-¡no para nada!-Harry comprendió que Hermione no estaba muy convencida de su cambio, pero la verdad es que se veía fabulosa (eso ya lo sabemos).**

**-¿y que es eso?-emitió Ron**

**-¿fue con la plancha que te regalaron tus amigas?-pregunto Harry**

**-si así es y lo mejor de todo es que maltrata el cabello-respondió**

**Harry y Hermione se pusieron a hablar de sus vacaciones, Hermione fue a un parque acuático con sus padres en américa, Harry había ido a un parque de diversiones con Lupin y Tonks, dice que fue realmente increíble ver bajar a Tonks de la montaña rusa, su cabello había tomado un color verde nauseabundo y Lupin estaba encantado con los carros chocones.**

**-¡Con un demonio de que rayos hablan!-Ron grito**

**Harry y Hermione voltearon hacia el**

**-De objetos mugles-dijo Harry**

**-Me voy adelantando-se paro y salió del compartimiento**

**Siguieron su conversación, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya casi no había nadie el tren, hacia demasiado frio Hermione temblaba y Harry lo noto.**

**-¿quieres mi sweater?- Harry se acercó aun mas a ella**

**-no gracias Harry, ya vamos a llegar a los carruajes-Hermione estaba un poco sonrojada**

**Fueron los últimos en subirse al carruaje, al bajar del carruaje harry le ofreció la mano para ayudarla, al tocarse sintieron tanta calidez que se sonrojaron.**

**-¿porque tardaron tanto?-pregunto Ron con el seño fruncido**

**-fuimos los últimos en bajar-contesto regresando su mirada al pelirrojo**

**-si Ron no se por qué te enojas-agrego Hermione**

**-me molesta que me hagan a un lado-grito hablo mas fuerte Ron**

**-por dios Ron no te enojes-Hermione parecía exasperada-es la primera vez que pasa esto**

**-¡tu cállate Hermione!-su voz sonó muy brusca**

**-¡no le hables así!-Harry lo miro enojado**

**-déjalo Harry-Hermione parecía algo cohibida**

**-vamos a sentarnos a otro lado herms-jalo a Hermione con delicadeza al otro lado de la mesa**

**Ron miraba la escena furioso, pero a Hermione y a Harry ya los tenia sin cuidado.**

**A Harry lo único que le importaba era estar con Hermione su mejor amiga.**


End file.
